La verdadera víctima
by NekoNata
Summary: Como dijo el fiscal Edgeworth, Colias Palaeno fue la verdadera víctima del caso. Pero tras un día completamente negro, las cosas pueden volver a sonreirle. Contiene Spoilers.


Aquí venimos con un fic Palaenocéntrico XD. Es una gran ida de olla, si se me permite la expresión. Simplemente es un tributo a nuestro embajador favorito, del cual seguramente la gran mayoría de los que jugaron AAI sospecharon en un principio, pero que demostró ser un gran hombre.

Sí, por supuesto, contiene spoilers del último caso.

No sabría si considerarlo o no shônen-ai, eso es a la elección de cada uno. Lo que sí contiene es **OOC**, yo solo aviso. Y lo siento...

Y... bueno, se lo dedico a mi querida **esp-yume**, quien me ha apoyado y me ha deleitado con su fic de este fantástico videojuego.

_¡Al turrón! _(¿Qué demonios?)

* * *

El olor a quemado inundaba la habitación. Colias Palaeno suspiró, colocando la silla tras el escritorio y sentándose en ella. Ni ésta ni el ya mencionado escritorio habían resultado gravemente dañados por el incendio, hecho que agradeció internamente. Hacía ya un rato que todos los empleados se habían retirado de su trabajo, todos estaban agotados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Si algo caracterizaba al embajador Palaeno, era su generosidad, así que les había dado un día libre, paralizando todas las reformas de la embajada. Sus adorados empleados habían conseguido huir antes de que los convenciera para repartir cupones durante el día, cosa que el embajador no lograba comprender. A todo el mundo le gustaba los cupones de descuento, ¿no?.

Ciertamente, era mejor así.

Pero el pensar que esa era la única razón por la que estaba completamente solo en la oficina de su secretario era engañarse a sí mismo. Y el prefería ser sincero, dadas las circunstancias. Jugaba con sus manos a ratos, nervioso, percutiendo rítmicamente las yemas de sus dedos contra los nudillos de su otra mano.

Extrajo una caja de cerillas del bolsillo de su chaleco, dejándola sobre la mesa y prendiendo una. Después encendió la hermosamente ornamentada lamparita típica babahlesa, observando como las llamas verdosas cobraban brillo y fuerza paulatinamente.

El embajador cerró los ojos, con su eterna sonrisa extinguiéndose a la vez que el fuego se avivaba.

Y tras el incendio, llegó la lluvia.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos verdes de Colias Palaeno, quien colapsó en la soledad del despacho, con el rostro entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Lloraba desconsoladamente, como un niño pequeño.

Por una parte, pensaba en la traición que había sufrido por parte de una de las personas más queridas para él. ¿Por qué, por qué Manny, entre todas las personas que conocía?

Había sido el embajador Alba quien se lo había recomendado como secretario. En aquel momento, hacía poco que la guerra civil de Cohdopia había terminado, dividiendo la embajada en Estados Unidos en dos partes completamente simétricas.

Aún así, y pese a la precaria situación en la que se encontraba el recién formado país de Babahl, el embajador de larga melena rubia había confiado en su homólogo Allebahstiano, como era lógico en una persona honrada y transparente como él, incapaz de dudar de las buenas intenciones de cualquiera.

Manny Coachen había demostrado ser un buen secretario y empleado en general. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Colias depositó toda su confianza en aquellas innatas capacidades, trabando una amistad con su nuevo secretario casi inmediatamente.

El embajador Palaeno era alguien a menudo ingenuo y confiado, pero en ocasiones se le olvidaba que el resto del mundo no se regía por las mismas convicciones que él. Manny se fue apropiando poco a poco de las numerosas obligaciones del embajador, cosa que al hombre rubio, lejos de incomodarle, le agradaba. Como ciudadano del pobre país que era Babahl, admiraba con verdadera devoción la generosidad de las personas. Por eso él mismo, a su vez, intentaba ser generoso con todos, regalando cupones y sonrisas amables por doquier. Aunque, para ser sincero, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por no atender correctamente a sus obligaciones y por confiar casi ciegamente en su secretario.

Pero Manny lo merecía.

Nunca había creído a los que le llamaban asesino, sufría cada vez que cartas amenazadoras hacia su secretario llegaban a la embajada, aquellas que Manny rara vez llegaba a leer. Si alguna de ellas era interceptada por el embajador Palaeno, no tardaba en arder en alguna de las chimeneas del edificio. Colias no quería que Manny sufriese de forma innecesaria.

Le dolía que todas aquellas acusaciones hubiesen resultado ser ciertas, que todas aquellas cartas estuvieran completamente justificadas. Manny era un asesino, pero no solo eso. También era un contrabandista que estaba haciendo estragos en una pequeña república asiática llamada Zheng Fa introduciendo dinero falso en el país. Creaba billetes falsos delane de sus narices. En la embajada.

Suponía que su secretario merecía un castigo por todo lo que había hecho, pero... no aquello. Manny no debería estar muerto. Esa era, de hecho, la segunda y más importante razón por la que el rubio embajador lloraba. Porque había perdido a la que tal vez era la persona más importante para él.

No podía permitir que sus subordinados se preocuparan por su estado, como siempre hacían. Siempre le cuidaban y velaban por su seguridad, como temiendo que el mundo real fuera capaz de herir al ingenuo embajador con su oscura naturaleza. Un mundo en el que el para nada honrado Manny Coachen había sido asesinado por el ex-embajador y líder contrabandista Quercus Alba. Por mucho que le costase creerlo. Confiaba en el señor Edgeworth, había intentado ayudarle en todo lo posible para averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de Manny. Quería poder ser útil, deseando inocentemente limpiar la reputación de su secretario.

Tragó saliva. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobreponerse a lo ocurrido.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de cómo una pequeña mariposa amarilla entraba en el despacho a través del enorme boquete que el incendio había provocado en la pared, y que en un tiempo cercano fue una bonita ventana con vistas al jardín de la embajada vecina.

El insecto revoloteaba, perdido en la repentinamente reducida estancia. Sus despistados y torpes movimientos le condujeron hacia el tembloroso cuerpo del embajador, posándose en su dorada coronilla para descansar un poco.

— ¿Manny? — preguntó al aire alzando la cabeza súbitamente. El silencio fue su única respuesta, como era de esperarse. Colias sonrió, secándose las lágrimas. Había sido un tonto al pensar que su secretario aparecería a su lado como si tal cosa, rozando el dorado cabello con las yemas de los dedos y asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos verdes captaron un movimiento extraño en la estancia, descubriendo al causante de la vergonzosa confusión. La mariposa amarilla siguió volando torpemente seguida por la emocionada mirada del embajador, hasta encontrar el lugar por donde había entrado y volver a los jardines exteriores.

— Colias Palaeno — pronunció, algo más tranquilo. Su propio nombre, y el de aquella mariposa. Era extraño encontrar un especimen así en la mayor parte de Estados Unidos, pero era muy común en casi todos los países de Europa. Como en Allebahst y Babahl, por ejemplo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar repentinamente, sobresaltándolo. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del rey de Allebahst al otro lado.

Tras excusarse diciendo que nadie le había respondido al llamar a la embajada y que por esa razón había tenido que recurrir al móvil, el monarca procedió a explicar el motivo de su llamada.

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en la expresión de Palaeno al escuchar las tan ansiadas palabras.

— Señor Palaeno, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó el rey ante el repentino silencio. Colias se apresuró a contestar.

— Sí, Majestad. Es solo que me siento tan feliz... — respondió finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Babahl y Allebahst se unirían de nuevo. Cohdopia había resurgido tras aquellos desagradables acontecimientos. Por fin habían cesado la lucha y las enemistades. La deseada paz había llegado.

— Tiene usted razones para sentir felicidad, _Colias Palaeno, nuevo embajador de Cohdopia en Estados Unidos._

Entonces sí que parecía estar en las nubes. Todos sus deseos parecían haberse hecho realidad. Todos, menos uno. Pero era inútil desear que Manny volviese y que ambos compartieran aquella rebosante felicidad.

Tras finalizar la conversación, entre palabras de agradecimiento, Colias intentó relajarse apilando y ordenando cupones según su función, prometiéndose a sí mismo reanudar las reformas de la embajada, incluyendo aquel despacho, por supuesto.

El último lugar donde había visto el cuerpo apuñalado de su secretario.

_"Tranquilo, Colias. Te prometo que serás el embajador de la reunificada Cohdopia" _habían sido sus palabras poco antes de morir.

Le habían dicho que esta promesa no se debía al cariño ni a la generosidad de Manny, sino a su egoísmo. Pretendía quitar a Alba de enmedio y hacerse él con la red de contrabando. Y para eso, nada mejor que el que Colias fuera el nuevo embajador de Cohdopia, negándole al otro embajador sus derechos extraterritoriales.

Pero todo eso ya no le importaba. Ni la culpabilidad, ni la sensación de desengaño, ni la tristeza. Porque aún después de morir, Manny había cumplido su promesa.

Suspiró para sonreír de nuevo con su expresión habitual, volviendo a jugar con sus manos, frotándolas y entrelazándolas. Tal vez Manny Coachen había sido, en el fondo, el buen hombre que Colias siempre había creído que era.

* * *

**Notas**: ¿Qué decir? Que no quiero morir tan joven. Y que quiero un cupón para poder abrazar a Colias gratis. Y que si en vez de cupones, son reviews, seré todavía más feliz.


End file.
